1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Brow Shaving Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Eye Brow Trimming System for providing a painless, easy and efficient device for removing undesirable hair from a user's eyebrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Brow Shaving Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Brow Shaving Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Brow Shaving Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,477; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,382; U.S. Design Pat. No. 298,576; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,581.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Eye Brow Trimming System. The inventive device includes a tube having a battery compartment, a vibrating motor within the tube, a shaft attached to the vibrating motor, an arcuate head having a plurality of apertures, and a plurality of vertical blades attached to the shaft opposite of the motor for cutting hair which projects through the apertures.
In these respects, the Eye Brow Trimming System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a painless, easy and efficient device for removing undesirable hair from a user's eyebrow.